Quaint
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: While babysitting Lati and the twins for their parents one day, Cissie and Bart decide to take some web-cam photos. Who knew that feelings could erupt from taking pictures? / Arrowpulse, Spitfire. Set after Endgame on Earth-16.


**Quaint**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. :)**

* * *

"Artemis is so going to kill us…" Bart whined, as he set up his laptop so that the webcam icon came up. Three-year-old Lati was sitting in the lap of her mother's sidekick, Cissie, who just laughed at her friend.

They were all sitting in his room at Iris and Barry's house, which happened to be one of the other spare rooms (one being the twins' room and another being Wally's from when he would stay when he was younger). He had done a rough job of cleaning his room in order to impress the blonde who didn't take notice anyway and just plomped herself down on the messily made bed.

Wally had only dropped his daughter off a few minutes later after last minute arrangements with Iris, who had whole-heartedly agreed because Bart had Cissie coming over and the two were supposed to be babysitting the twins. Don and Dawn were sitting on the floor together on the other side of the room, fiddling with Wally's old Game Boy Colour, trying to figure out exactly how to beat Brock on Pokémon Yellow.

"Bart, do you know how to play this?" Don whined, getting up and waddling over to his future son (though no one said this – the rouse was that Bart was Iris and Barry's son and that the twins were his younger siblings).

"I do!" Cissie exclaimed, intercepting the console before Bart could even turn and reach for it. Dawn came running over, climbing up onto the blue bed covers and looking over Cissie's shoulder while Don did the same on the opposing side. Lati leaned over so that she could see as well.

"Isn't that game really old?" Bart asked, because now he curious as well. He watched as the blonde's thumbs moved expertly over the buttons. The graphics were really lame, but it was intriguing. Wally had actually played this as a child?

Cissie nodded her head, her blue eyes momentarily moving themselves from the screen so that they connected with Bart's green ones. She held his gaze for a moment, letting out a tiny smile (with caused the speedster to try and fight back a blush) before focusing once again on the game at the urging of Don and Dawn. "We can play this later. It's photo time now."

Lati clapped her hands in delight, shuffling to sit in between the teenagers. Don and Dawn set themselves up so that Don was sitting in Cissie's lap and Dawn had positioned herself on Bart's knee. Cissie had her hand on the mouse. "Alright, everybody, pull a really funny face!" Bart exclaimed, poking his tongue out and crossing his eyes like Jaime's younger sister had taught him a few weeks before, causing Don to laugh.

Lati practically seized her lips and curled her fingers to stretch them apart while widening her eyes, and Dawn closed her eyes tightly and sucked in her cheeks so that she looked like a fish. Cissie raised one eyebrow and then gesture to the three goofballs beside her, while Don was still in the middle of laughing, his head thrown back in hysterics.

The three children were now all laughing, before scrambling away and running out of the room downstairs when Iris called all of them for lunch. Cissie was about to follow them, before Bart grabbed her wrist. "Oh, no you don't. We have a profile picture of yours to update."

Cissie couldn't help but laugh. "But I like my profile picture."

The auburn haired-seventeen year old chuckled as well, using his laptop to access her Facebook page. He moved the mouse to click on the picture in the top left corner so that it appeared larger on the screen.

The picture was of her, Cassie and Bart after training one day at the Watchtower.

They were all tired after Nightwing had tried to teach them a number of defensive moves for combat. All the team members had been sweating profusely. After they all showered, Cassie and Cissie had blow-dried their hair and because apparently they looked really good, had decided to take some pictures in the lounging area before Bart had caught them while laughing.

Both girls had just shrugged it off before sending him wicked grins. Bart immediately shrunk back, and didn't notice when Cissie had jumped on his back and pressed a kiss to his cheek with Cassie quickly snapping a photo on her mobile. The expression on his face was hilarious. His apple green eyes were widened in shock, his cheeks flaming red.

"I think it's cute. Look at your face in the photo!" Cissie laughed, pointing out the embarrassment he felt from the photo even further.

Bart scowled at his friend. "No, it's embarrassing. Now, can we take another one?"

She just giggled, and set herself up so that she sat next to him once more. He had a finger pressed on the button again, and the two pulled funny faces, with Bart capturing the humourous photograph.

They took a couple like these ones, ignoring Iris' calls to come downstairs in order to eat something even though Bart was starving anyway.

Cissie then moved his hand away, and replaced it with hers. He looked confused for a moment, glancing at her in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked, but she just shrugged before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

He was unsure of what to do at first, not having kissed a girl before so he just sat there, staring at his blonde friend like an idiot, his eyes widened and the blood rushing back to his cheeks like it had earlier. His eyes began to close, and he could feel her smiling slightly as he leaned in further, and ignored the 'clicking' sound coming from his computer as he raised a hand towards her cheek.

"Bartholomew Allen—"

Iris slammed open the door in annoyance, and her anger quickly dissolved as the two teenagers jumped apart in shock. A sly smile replaced the frown her mouth was holding, and Cissie and Bart, unsure of what to say to her or to each other were opening and closing their mouths like fish out of water. "Uh…"

* * *

Facebook really was entertaining to an extent. Artemis was on the computer writing up a report for work while Wally sat in the kitchen with Brucely at his feet while he munched on a sandwich, obviously hungry because he hadn't been allowed to eat at work, somewhere he had only just gotten home from, like, not even five minutes ago (he was only eating now because he had scooped his wife in for a long kiss before racing off to make a pile of sandwiches for himself).

Her News Feed wasn't that full, just the occasional status from her friends or the gaming updates from those annoying people who spent all their time playing games like Bejewelled Blitz or Candy Crush. She continued to scroll down, and paused when she noticed a picture of five familiar faces, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Wally, come look at this!"

She inwardly cringed at the sight of her husband walking into the room, chewing noisily with stains from the sandwiches around his lips and on his lab coat. "I just washed that yesterday, and now it's dirty again because you're such a slob."

"But I'm your slob, babe." He snickered. "Anyway, what did you want to show me?" Leaning over her shoulder and following the point where she was gesturing too. His eyes widened at the picture, and he almost lost his cool at the sight of his daughter and his cousins. He let out a really big laugh at the photograph of his relatives and wife's sidekick.

Artemis smiled at his reaction, before clicking on the photo to look at it further. She accidentally clicked it twice, and she gasped in shock at the next one. "Wally!" she exclaimed in surprise. "It's Bart and Cissie!" He spat out the part of his sandwich that he had in his mouth at their captured, intimate of lip-lock.

"Ollie is going to have a field-day when he finds out!"

Wally nodded his head dumbly.

Artemis continued to scroll through the pictures, eventually finding more of them that involved her daughter. "Is this what they call babysitting? Taking pictures?"

"At least it's entertaining..." the redhead laughed in response.

* * *

**A/N: First one-shot for Arrowpulse. Oh, gosh. :S I love this pairing because of the Young Justice comic series from the 90s, and I wish they had brought her in as Arrowette into the show. D:**

**This follows my continuity after Endgame; if you're confused, read my Heartstrings story. This idea actually erupted from my Gaze Into My Eyes Where The Fire Starts one-shot.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a review.**

**Word Count: 1,429**

**~CL**


End file.
